happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Epilogue)
Chapter 10 is the tenth and last chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Reform". Plot (The next day at Penguin-Land, everyone is all awake) *Mumble: Good morning everyone. *Sven: Hi Mumbly, what do you want for breakfast? *Mumble: Fish? *Lovelace: Good morning my friends, we all have to head back to Polar Bear Land to take the gang home. *Mumble: Okay, Noah will notice this. *Noah: Good morning everyone! Let's all go for a walk to Polar Bear Land. *Leopardy: *wake up* Morning already? Hmp. *swim into the water* *Gloria: Good morning my love. *Mumble: Good morning Gloria. *Erik: Hi daddy. *Mumble: Erik, you're all awake. *Atticus: Yeah man, let's go to the Polar Bear Land. *Mumble: Yes my friend. Let's go. *King Polar: Come on guys, to our homeland. *Harold: Right on. *Sharon: Stay together guys. *Zion: Okay. (Back at Polar Bear Land) *King Polar: Well my friends, i promise to won't hurt anyone ever again. *Terry: It been a honor for years. *Mumble: I hope you can visit our homelands someday. *King Polar: I wish we can. Right guys? *Uncle Bradley: Yes. *Aunt Salley: I agree. *Minty: Yep. *Tracy: That does it. *Bryan: Oh yeah. *Noah: Thanks for visiting and apologizing to us. *King Polar: I hope we can come back soon with a lot of new changes. *Lovelace: You may now leave. *King Polar: Thanks again everyone. *Sven: Goodbye my friends. Come back any time you want. *King Polar: Let's go home. *Ramón: Hey tallboy, do you think your time machine can fix our homeland? *Mumble: I think so. I know how. (Back in the destroyed Adelie-Land, Mumble brought his time machine with him) *Mumble: This should help out. *Lovelace: I hope so. *Noah: Does it reverse time as well? *Mumble: No. It fixes what the person has done wrong. Let it work. *press the blue button to fix Adelie-Land* Done. *the time machine finally fixed Adelie-Land* *Raul: Our home is fixed! *Rinaldo: Now we can sleep in here forever. *Carmen: It's beautiful again. *Lombardo: Except for the cracked ones like in the other homeland. *Nestor: Big and much better. *Sven: Okay guys, let's all go home to Adelie-Land! *Gerald: Goodbye Sven. We should be heading home by now. *Sven: Well goodbye mom and dad. *Tracy: Take care. *Mixer: Rock on. *Kentucky: Big fan. *Hector: What a nice day to fly. Everyone let's fly back home. *Sven: Goodbye my friends. *Memphis: Well Mumble, Adelie-Land is fixed. I think we should head home. *Mumble: Yeah. *Terry: You done well. *Ashley: Yeah. We fought the big guys. *Lauren: Everything has changed. *Bo: You done quite well Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: Ever since i was a kid, i wanted to help out. But i finally did it. *Edwin: My boy, my man. I am so proud of you. *Dorcena: You made us proud. *Maurice: Yep. The good old days. *Michelle: Okie dokie. *Ramón: Take care tallboy. *Mumble: Bye amigos. *Raul: See ya later. *Rinaldo: Until we meet again. *Mumble: I love my friends. *Noah: Let's head home before noon. *Mumble: Okay. (Back at King Penguin Land after the reform) *George: Ah, it seem that the polar bears has changed. (Back at Gentoo-Land) *Middleton: Look like we can relax now. (Back at Macaroni-Land) *Edmund: The world has changed my friends. *Elder 1: So long, the polar bears reform. *Elder 2: The Great 'Guin is right. *Edmund: Ah. I'm happy now. (Back in the ocean with the krills) *Will: Bill, do you wanna play tag with me? *Bill: Oh yeah, i love tag. How about you? *Will: Let's play. *Bill: Oh yeah, now we're talking! *Will: Tag! You're it. *Bill: I feel like a kid again. Let's go! *Will: I'm gonna chase after- Whoa. You're it. I forgot. *Bill: It's okay. I'm gonna chase you then! *Will: Whoa, look out! (Back with the emperor penguins) *Bryan: Mumble, i gotta go. *Mumble: Bye Bryan. *Bryan: So long my friend. I hope i can visit your new home with my kids someday. *Mumble: Someday Bryan. *Bryan: That'll do penguin, that'll do. *Mumble: Best friends. (Back at the Elephant Seal Land) *Trev: Welcome back Bryan. *Bryan: Hello my friends. I'm back! *Shane and Darren: Daddy! *Bryan: Kids. *Shane: We miss you. *Darren: How was the visit? *Bryan: Pretty good. *Wayne: Welcome back my friend. *Bryan: How ya doing? *Wayne: Nothing much. There's nothing to do. *Barry: Come on and let's have some fun. *Nev: Oh yeah, come on. *Kev: Let's go. *Bryan: Okie dokie. *Rory: My friends, i hope you have a good time at the beach. (The song "Some Nights" by Fun begin to play) *Bryan: Some nights I stay up backing in my bad luck Some nights I call it a draw Some nights I wish that my mouth could build a castle Some nights I wish they'd just fall off *Barry: But I still wake up, I still see your spirit Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh *Shane and Darren: Whoa oh oh. *Bryan: What do I stand for? *Shane and Darren: Whoa oh oh. *Barry: What do I stand for? *Trev: Most nights, i don't know anymore... (Back at Penguin-Land, the emperor penguins are dancing and celebrating at the homeland as they all returned home together) *Everyone: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh *Gloria: This is it, boys, this is home - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype Save that for the blue and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, But here they come again to jack my style *Mary: That's alright I found a krill in my bed the other day She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm... *Everyone: Well, some nights I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change.'' And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights I always win, I always win... *Gloria: But I still wake up, I still see your spirit Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh Whoa oh oh *Norma Jean: What do I stand for? *Everyone: Whoa oh oh. *Michelle: What do I stand for? *Memphis: Most nights I don't know... *Maurice: Oh, come on. *Terry: So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my fins of that for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on. *Everyone: So come on So come on So come on So come on *Mary: Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? *Dorcena: My heart is breaking for my mate and the con that he called "love" When I look into my nephew's eyes... Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... Some terrible nights... ah... *Everyone: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... *Mumble: *tap dance* *Everyone: Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... '''THE END (In the post-credit scene, Milo, Mateo and Kayla are at a rock hill at King Penguin Land, next to the lake) *Milo: It's a shame that the polar bear has to fire us. *Mateo: I hate that King Polar. *Kayla: For now on, we hunt on our own. *Milo: Yeah. Let's go hunt on a penguin to eat. *Mateo: Yeah. Into the water. (Milo, Mateo and Kayla swim into the water as Leopardy watches over them) *Leopardy: Former members, they never learn. THE REAL END Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions